


Muse

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Romance, ada bang itachi disebut-sebut, chara anime lain nampang, dua otepe bersatu yuhuy, humor receh, imayoshi sama haizaki numpang lewat, kumpulan flash fiction, nijifem!aka, shuuseira
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Dua pria yang tak kunjung menemukan ide untuk proyek film mereka yang pertama. Cerita dengan empat flash fiction. SasuKarin. Nijifem!Aka/NijiSeira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: satu, ini pake bahasa baku sebenernya, cuman nanti di flash fiction kedua muncul bahasa nonbaku. Kedua, mention of other anime's charas.

Flash fiction 1: Wi-Fi name.

"Wow. Banyak sekali _hotspot_ di sini. Kencang semua lagi sinyalnya."

Sasuke melirik sang istri di sampingnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang masih kosong putih bersih tanpa noda. Aplikasi mengetik sudah terbuka sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi tetap saja belum ada satu kata pun yang terketik—sebenarnya siklus hidupnya dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu hanya seperti ini: ketik, hapus, ketik, hapus.

"Jangan main internet terus, Karin. Matamu nanti makin rusak."

" _Update_ aplikasi."

Pria 27 tahun itu menghela napas singkat. Merasa ucapan istrinya tak perlu ditanggapi, pria yang berusia sama dengan istrinya itu memilih untuk mengajak bicara orang yang lebih muda setahun yang duduk di depannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa benar mau tema _fluff_ saja? Tapi itu terlalu pasaran, film kita tidak bisa hanya mencakup satu _genre_ saja," keluh si pria berambut hitam menjurus biru gelap sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang dia duduki.

Orang yang dia ajak bicara juga menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dia, Nijimura Shuuzou, sama-sama menyandar pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu lagi. Itachi- _senpai_ sudah menerorku dengan telepon. Menanyakan _progress_ ini-itu. Padahal, kan yang memegang skrip itu Sasuke- _san_ , aku hanya sutradara kedua," lanjutnya.

"Nah itu. _Niisan_ juga sudah bertanya macam-macam. Masa dia sampai bilang, 'Sasuke, tidak perlu sok-sokan bikin film kalau bikin anak saja tidak bisa'. Benar-benar ... rasanya ingin kutendang dia dari atap gedung; sendirinya saja belum menikah. Dia terus berkata seperti itu tanpa ingin tahu bahwa aku juga pusing. Aku produser, sutradara pertama, penulis skrip juga ... memangnya itu mudah?"

"Ucapan Itachi- _senpai_ benar. Kalian berdua ini. Kalau memang belum siap, jangan ambil langkah dulu. Persiapkan dulu baik-baik, baru tancap gas," kali ini istri dari Shuuzou ikut menimpali percakapan antara sang suami dan mantan kakak tingkatnya dulu.

"Sasuke, kau itu seharusnya mendengarkan nasihat Itachi- _nii_ waktu itu. Mana cuman tema _marriage life with fluffy genre_. Kalau tidak ada hal yang menarik, itu akan sama dengan film-film yang lain," Karin berkata tanpa perlu repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Kalau begitu bantu kami, Karin- _san_ ," rajuk Shuuzou di sisi meja yang lain, "jangan hanya memainkan ponselmu saja."

"Aku ini dokter. Ide yang terpikir olehku itu tidak jauh-jauh dari kesehatan. Dokter gadungan lah, pembunuh bayaran, cinta bersemi di ruang emergensi, dan semacamnya. Bukan tema kalian juga, kan?"

Sasuke dan Shuuzou saling pandang sejenak sebelum sama-sama membuang napas lelah. Tapi Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya heran tatkala mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" pria itu curi-curi pandang sebelum sang istri menunjukkan layar ponselnya padanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke juga tampak menahan tawanya.

"Itu yang duduk dekat lukisan penghuni kamar sebelah, kan? Lakukan hal yang sama. Kita sama-sama muak mendengar suaranya yang cempreng."

Karin mengangguk setuju. "Oke, oke. Tapi siapapun orang yang memulai hal ini, aku akui ini sangat kreatif. _The easiest way to diss your neighbors_."

.

.

.

.

.

Dimulai dari ini,

'Orang tua gadis no. 110, anak kalian selalu membawa pacarnya jika kalian keluar rumah.'

Dan disambung oleh Karin dengan ini,

'No. 343 jangan suka menyalakan musik keras-keras!'

'No. 342 tolong kontrol suara seks kalian.'

'No. 347 _what a good sex, right? So full of power_ kekeke.'

'No. 345 jangan sering-sering memasak dengan bawang putih.'

'No. 346 _go do it at love hotel_.'

'No. 344 visi misi pas nikah harus sama ya (c)'

'No. 344 (c) jadi kalau mau tidur, jangan bertengkar hanya karena masalah lampunya dihidupkan atau tidak.'

Sasuke dan Karin sukses tertawa ngakak.

**X.x.X**

Flash fiction 2: Status.

Shuuzou dan Seira menatap pasangan suami-istri dua tahun di hadapan mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Abaikan saja mereka berdua, Seira. Mereka memang terkadang suka merasa dunia milik berdua yang lain ngontrak."

"Aku paham, aku paham."

"Untung kita tidak tinggal satu lantai dengan mereka. Kenyataan kita tinggal dua lantai di atas mereka entah mengapa membuatku bersyukur."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Shuuzou- _san_." Wanita itu menepuk pundak suaminya perhatian. Dia bahkan merapikan rambut sang suami yang tampak acak-acakkan karena sudah tak terhitung berapa kali pria di sampingnya itu menjabak rambutnya frustasi.

Seira memeluk pundak suaminya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya—perbedaan yang cukup kentara dari pasangan yang baru menikah selama satu tahun lamanya, atau itu memang kepribadian mereka dengan dua orang lainnya memang bertolak belakang. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus, Shuuzou- _san_ ," katanya.

"Aww," pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan gombal sang istri, "kau memang selalu tahu apa yang membuat hatiku senang, Seira. Ngomong-ngomong kau ini, kan akuntan, ada tidak semacam kisah romantis yang berlangsung di tempatmu bekerja? Pacaran juga tidak apa-apa deh, daripada tidak ada sama sekali."

"Hmm ... kupikir ada tapi mereka sudah menikah dan bersikap biasa saja karena bekerja di bidang yang berbeda—ruangannya pun berbeda dua lantai. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi selain mereka berdua," Seira menggoyangkan kakinya imut di bawah meja—setidaknya untuk usianya yang masih 24 tahun hal tersebut masih dikategorikan imut, "ah, tapi biasanya orang-orang suka memasang nama pasangan mereka di status LINE, kan?"

Nijimura Seira buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _chatting_ yang dibuat oleh negara tempatnya tinggal dari kecil sampai sekarang. Buru-buru disentuhnya _tab_ _friendlist._

.

.

.

.

.

 **aomine daiki:** tukeran akun coc sama get rich? pm! harga bisa nego

 **Erza S. Fernandes:** kapan suamiku pulang?

 **Hai. Zaki:** _now playing_ , sambalado

 **Juvia f:** _deadline_ huhu

 **Kagami Taiga:** BeGal, Bete-Galau.

 **levyyy:** status line ada yang baca ya hehe?

 **lucy heartfilia:** sabar aja deh yang kena betadine- _zone_ mah :')

 **mayumayu:** PO _your waifu's bed sheet_! Tersedia _action figure_ juga. Hubungi id: mayugrey

 **naruto (orangefox):** _rest area_ - _zone_ untuk kelima kalinya

 **Nijimura Shuuzou:** Seira's _lover_

 **satsukiii:** tetsu- _kun_ 's (emoji love)

 **sakusakura:** tugas dan tugas, semangat! mentjoba menjajangimu :*

 **TenTen:** ponsel hilang, hubungi lewat line untuk sementara waktu

 **Tetsuya:** satsuki- _san_ 's. biaya perbaikan mobil impor berapa ya? _Fast_ respon pls

 **u. sasuke:** tjie _stalker_ yaaa

 **u. karin:** ngapain baca-baca

 **Y. Ino:** ig: violettaino

 **Zeref drag-neel:** _ana. ente. shadaqallah._

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka semua temanmu?"

"Bukan. Ponselku tertukar dengan rekan kerjaku."

**X.x.X**

Flash fiction 3: Impromptu Scenario.

Kafe yang terletak di lantai dasar salah satu gedung apartemen mewah di pusat kota Tokyo itu semakin ramai. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang, makanya orang-orang banyak yang datang ke kafe atau restoran yang terletak di sebelah kafe ini.

Kedua pria di sana saling berpandangan lelah. Sudah satu jam mereka di sini tapi belum mendapat apa-apa. Pesanan untuk kedua kalinya juga sudah habis masuk ke dalam perut semua.

"Shuuzou, jadi mau bagaimana? Besok aku sudah harus laporan pada _Niisan_ —mau tak mau dia, kan yang sponsor utama kita dan kalau ada perkembangan dia harus tahu duluan. _Now or never_ ; kita tidak akan dapat sponsor."

"Aku tahu. Hmm ... kupikir kita harus berada di sini lebih lama."

"Ah ya—"

"Eh? Itu Haizaki- _san_ ," celetuk wanita yang duduk di samping Nijimura Shuuzou, "dia, kan tidak tinggal di sini—oh?! Kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan Manajer Imayoshi? Eyy, jangan bilang kalau ini soal kantor. Ck, dasar anak orang kaya."

Seira menatap tak suka pada dua pria yang duduk cukup jauh dari sini. Dia berniat berkomentar lebih lanjut kalau saja tak sadar kalau meja nomor empat yang ditempati empat orang tersebut tiba-tiba hening. Kepalanya berpaling dan netra merahnya mendapati tiga wajah yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?"

"Seumur-umur aku mengenalmu ...," Shuuzou masih menatap istrinya tak percaya, "baru pertama kali aku mendengarmu berkomentar dengan cara seperti itu. Ternyata istriku juga perempuan biasa."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seira dengan nada agak tersinggung, "tentu saja aku juga perempuan biasa. Aku juga suka bergosip atau mengomentari sesuatu seperti perempuan lainnya. Shuuzou- _san_ ini bagaimana sih ..."

Si suami mengacak pelan rambut istrinya yang tergerai sampai pinggang. " _Sorry, sorry_. Bercanda kok bercanda," dia mengecup pelipis Nyonya Nijimura-nya.

(Membuat dua orang lainnya di sana merespon dengan ujung mata yang berkedut.

"Aku tak bisa melihat ini."

"Terlalu _lovey-dovey_."

"Serasa dunia milik berdua yang lain ngontrak."

"Untung kita tidak seperti itu, ya, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kapan kita seperti itu?")

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu rekan kerjamu, Seira?" Kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara, menyudahi adegan suami-istri yang sejujurnya membuat dirinya geli; bahkan dengan istrinya sendiri dia jarang melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti itu, toh Karin-nya sendiri juga tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Iya. Dia lulusan universitas bagus sih sebenarnya, anak orang kaya pula. Tapi sayang, _attitude_ -nya buruk. Susah kerja sama kalau ada proyek kelompok," dia menyandarkan dirinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "tapi kalau Manajer Imayoshi sendiri aku tidak terlalu kenal. Dia memanajeri divisi lain, aku hanya tahu dari cerita orang-orang saja. Katanya sih orangnya kejam—menjurus perfeksionis meski hasil pekerjaannya bagus."

"Pernah melihat dia bersama pacarnya atau istrinya?"

"Entahlah, _Senpai_. Tapi ... apa ada perempuan yang mau dengannya? Bahkan dari nada bicaranya saja aku tidak suka—eh ini maksudnya Manajer Imayoshi, kan? Kalau Haizaki- _san_ sih selalu punya pacar, pacarnya bule lagi. Pernah sekali datang ke kantor dan semua laki-laki di sana terpana akan kecantikan gadis itu."

Karin menoleh sejenak pada dua orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan tetangga dan suaminya. "Aku penasaran hubungan mereka berdua."

Shuuzou membuang napas berat. Dengan gaya bak seorang detektif, dia mulai menganalisis keadaan. "Mungkin sebenarnya mereka itu masih ada hubungan saudara hmm."

"Apa jangan-jangan ini seperti di drama-drama? Seperti yang Seira tadi bilang itu lho."

"Mungkin si Imayoshi Imayoshi itu curhat soal perempuan kali."

"Hmm bisa juga. Haizaki- _san_ gitu-gitu juga kisah percintaannya selalu sukses. Setidaknya dia paling lama jomlo hanya satu minggu."

Mereka berempat serentak memalingkan wajah mereka pada meja di ujung sana. Terlihat Haizaki yang sedang menutup wajahnya dan Imayoshi yang memasang wajah serius.

"Mainkan imajinasi kalian, coba bayangkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan," ujar Karin.

... dan suara dehaman dari empat orang terdengar bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak Imayoshi, ada yang ingin saya katakan."

"Hm, katakan apa yang menganggu pikiranmu, Anak Muda."

"Saya ... saya ... ah saya sulit untuk mengatakannya."

"Santai saja, ini baru permulaan."

"Tapi ...."

"Adik tenang saja. Saya akan membantu adik sebisa saya."

"Pak, saya ... saya—oh tidak! Ada penampakan! Saya melihat penampakan!"

"Apa?! Penampakan?! Di mana?! Di mana hantunya?! Biar saya tangani!"

"Itu, Pak. Tadi barusan lewat di belakang, Bapak."

"Bagaimana bentuknya? Apa dia terlihat menyeramkan?"

"Tidak. Dia cantik, bule, badannya seksi—"

"Sebentar, saya baru tahu ada hantu sebagus itu."

"Bukan penampakan hantu, Pak."

"Lah, terus?"

"Ini penampakan mantan."

"..."

"Dan sekarang ... tidak! Pak! Tolong saya! Saya—"

"Adik kenapa?! Apa kali ini adik benar-benar melihat penampakan?!"

"Bukan, Pak. Saya kesurupan."

"Kesurupan?!"

"Kesurupan kenangan."

.

.

.

.

.

Meja nomor empat meledak dalam tawa.

**X.x.X**

Flash fiction 4: In the End.

Sasuke dan Shuuzou memegangi perut mereka yang sakit.

Karin memijat pipinya yang mendadak kram.

Seira mengusap ujung matanya yang berair.

Efek dari skenario dadakan memang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Tolong ... kenapa itu benar-benar terbayang di otakku? Bagaimana nanti jika aku bertemu dengannya di kantor?" ujar Seira sembari menenangkan dirinya yang masih ingin tertawa.

"Tapi itu bisa jadi cerita yang bagus, kan?" usul Sasuke sembari menenangkan dirinya.

"Ah, benar! Kita ganti tema saja. Kita pakai tema pacaran, tapi mereka menikah di akhir ceritanya. Terus kisah-kisah mereka itu ya dari _event-event_ kecil tapi berarti," tambah Shuuzou.

Karin melepas kacamata yang dia pakai. "Terus maksudnya yang si perempuannya itu penampakan yang dia lihat? Boleh, boleh. Pakai adegan tadi saja."

Wanita yang duduk di depan Karin langsung menutup mulutnya. "Tolong jangan buat aku tertawa lagi. Aku tidak tahan ..."

"Aku berharap memori tadi tertanam permanen di otakmu, Seira."

"Shuuzou- _san_ ~!"

 _Prok_.

Sasuke menepuk tangannya antusias. "Aku tahu awal film kita akan bagaimana. Mereka tinggal selantai—yang laki-laki baru pindah sekitar semingguan. Kan ada tuh ya apartemen yang pasang Wi-Fi, nah terus misalnya si laki-lakinya ini berisik sampai-sampai membuat si perempuannya kesal. Jadi si perempuan itu mengubah nama Wi-Fi-nya menjadi semisal 'Apartemen 234 benar-benar berisik'. Dan berhubung si laki-lakinya ini suka internetan, begitu pas mencari _hotspot_ dia jadi tahu."

"Aa!" Shuuzou menjentikkan jarinya, "Setelah itu, karena sesuatu mereka akhirnya bertemu. Terus ada acara konsultasi soal mantan yang tadi. Hubungan mereka awalnya panas kayak kompor dapur, apalagi pakai acara sindir-sindiran lewat status LINE. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, mereka jadi baikan, pacaran, dan di akhirnya menikah."

" _This_! Kalau kita bisa membuat film ini dengan cara yang unik dan berbeda dengan film yang lain, aku jamin film kita akan mendapat respon yang bagus!"

"Setuju!"

Sasuke dan Shuuzou berdiri lalu berpelukan singkat, sedangkan Istri mereka berdua hanya mampu saling pandang dan tersenyum geli.

Yah ... inspirasi memang bisa didapatkan dari mana saja.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo~!
> 
> FINALLY BERHASIL BIKIN FANFIK DENGAN DUA OTP TER-OTP YUHUUUUU~!
> 
> Asli ini udah nggak tau gimana lagi kok bisa jadi kayak gini. Ngetik ini udah berapa kali dihapus soalnya selain kena WB, idenya selalu nggak sreg. Tapi alhamdulillah akhirnya jadi juga hehe :'D
> 
> Pokoknya aku seneng seneng seneng banget bisa bikin fanfik ini. Ini semacam dedikasi dan tanda kalau aku cinta banget sama dua pairing itu.
> 
> Jokes yang aku ambil ada yang dari kating ada juga yang dari status-status di LINE maupun FB. Terus buat yang waifay itu aku terinspirasi dari salah satu artikel di NB.
> 
> Maaf juga kalau ini humornya garing. Sedang berusaha membuat NijiAka dengan humor elegan (?) ala SasuKarin :') (juga sedang dalam state meningkatkan mood menulis)
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
